


候人兮猗

by Neri_xukonghua



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M, 烙阳篇ED
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22536304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neri_xukonghua/pseuds/Neri_xukonghua
Summary: 烙阳ED皇帝将军的架空世界观设定，文中引用的歌谣《湘君》《湘夫人》以及标题《候人兮猗》都是与等待有关的神话传说，暗喻十年的无期之约
Relationships: Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke
Kudos: 6





	候人兮猗

  
序章  
  
太兴元年，乙酋冬月，子时。  
红光在夜空中若隐若现，北风呼啸，居住在下风口的臣民都能闻到顺风而来的香味——樟木焚烧的香味，然而，都城此时正在梦中，无人知晓这场灾难。  
寝宫里，年近六旬的皇帝辗转难眠，做着一个令人不安的梦。宫外人声逐渐嘈杂，声音越来越大，惊醒了皇帝，他神经质地直起身，唤道：“来人！出什么事了！”  
一名内侍匆匆进来，小心翼翼道：“回陛下，章台走、走水了！”  
皇帝出乎寻常地大叫一声，掀掉身上的锦被就奔出殿去，内侍忙不迭地捧着衣履跟上，皇帝一口气登上飞阁，望向城北。  
只见熊熊大火冲天而起，在漆黑的天幕上染着艳丽的红光。定睛细看，那烈焰的顶端，一座神女塑像正摇摇欲坠，这座象征帝国繁荣的建筑，眼看就要葬身火海。  
不知是被情景所激还是冬日的寒风刺骨，皇帝暴怒地大吼起来，“到底是谁干的，给我找出来这个混账，我要把他五马分尸，我要……”  
他话音未落，远处火焰中的塑像发出一声巨响，缓缓栽倒，伴随着不绝于耳的回响，整座高台轰然倒塌，激起漫天灰烬和越发猖狂的火舌。  
皇帝绝望地大喊一声，似乎也要和地标物一同倒下了，他勉强支撑，颤抖地扶着栏杆，嗫嚅着，“全都完了，这难道真是天意。”  
  
章一  
  
晋帝元年，暮春。  
一队使节穿过茫茫大漠，终于来到西国内庭呼和城，虽然对邻国风貌设想了无数遍，但河上万齐从未想过，这片土地看上去竟然辽阔丰美，和平安宁。  
放眼望去，最华丽的建筑群就是西国人的皇宫，当天大汗按照惯例设宴款待使节，但是显然态度傲慢。河上万齐不由得产生隐忧，也许多年的厚积让西国大汗以为自己地位超然，不愿意承认身为晚辈的东国新帝。  
席上酒肉、歌舞和各种角力让人目不暇接，但河上万齐始终正襟危坐，心情不佳，因为他注意到对方国君的回应冷淡敷衍。这样一来，不论是重启合议，还是完成小皇帝交给的任务，都会困难多了。  
席间河上万齐一直在寻找目标，他带来的使节中有人认识那个叛国逆贼，大汗正嘟囔着什么，对身边一个贵族模样的人下达吩咐。河上万齐专心去听这些话——他们在谈论东国带来的礼品不够丰厚。  
当面的轻慢点燃了万齐的怒火，他终于忍无可忍道：“难道我们是在恳求你们议和，论礼节，东国大典，你们本该敬献厚礼给新帝，论诚意，当年大汗许诺送太子求和，至今未能履约，这又怎讲。”  
副使还在斟酌他的话是否能直接翻译给大汗，席间传来一阵絮语，喧闹的宴会立刻安静了下来，人群分开来，只见一个人正对大汗居中而坐。坐在万齐身边的副使一惊，小声提醒道：“是他。”  
“论道理，拿物资求和的国家，就应该识趣点，不要在礼品上小气，不然会误大事的。”只听那人用流利的中原语言说道。  
万齐不满地回击道：“敢问足下所言可代表大汗？”  
那人闻言，懒洋洋地走到光亮处，询问了大汗一句阿尔泰语，大汗点头，说道：“卫王所说一切话语都能够代表我。”  
此刻，万齐终于看清了引出天大风波：夜焚章台，流亡西国的逆贼相貌。  
这是个眉骨柔顺，脖颈威严，头发纯白微卷的三十岁男人，穿着与他身姿相配的蓝色朝服、银色腹甲，拥有一双野兽般的暗红色眼睛，给人以坚忍和不祥的独特印象。  
万齐意外地松了口气，在他看来，流亡他乡，卖国求荣的逆贼，应该是一脸阴鸷卑猥，但这位竟然毫不心虚，甚至对他充满了敌意和挑衅。  
“原来是坂田银时卿，恭喜足下高升。”河上万齐先发制人道。  
“岂敢，特使大人同喜。”银时漫不经心地说道，把玩着鳞甲腰带上佩戴的匕首。  
河上万齐决定给他施加点压力，于是开口：“在下不才，尚知忠义，不似某些朝秦暮楚之辈，素食俸禄，一旦背叛，攻击故国倒成了寻常之事，也不知所图何者？”  
“恰恰相反，我的故国不在中原。”银时瞧着他，叹了口气，“阁下见我相貌有异，只因我本就是外邦人。”  
万齐一愣，原来举国声讨的叛国贼，根本不是东国人。银时看到他老实巴交地，更加嘲弄起来，“没人告诉过你吗，现在你知道了，所以，别摆出那副师长模样来教训我，我从来都没有背叛过，只是回到了祖国。”  
万齐说道：“你曾食俸禄，不论如何，东国不曾负你，竟让你痛恨至此……”  
银时不待他说完，突然将手中的匕首插进餐桌，他扫视一圈的使节，目光中透出从未有过的寒意，“东国不曾负我，特使大人，你敢下如此断言？”  
今天的宴席很不和平，河上万齐明白，卫王想看他笑话，于是授意贵族们向他敬酒一直到他倒地呕吐，而坂田银时带着恶意的笑容作壁上观。之后的数天行动更加艰难，西国大汗有意拖延，时常不见踪影。坂田银时又开始捉弄他，他明知万齐会带领使节刺杀他，还将他安排在近郊居住，隔壁就住着银时、他的养女和一条巨犬。  
后来他们刺杀失败，银时开始向他灌输一些奇特的观念：“不要以为国家是属于你们臣民的，东国的皇帝一家，生来骨子里就是猜忌和多疑，解衣推食，鸟尽弓藏。西国自由自在，各凭本事，而在东国哪怕荣华富贵，也不过是高杉的一条看门狗而已，我们何必再回去，难道非要等到兔死狗烹你才明白？”  
万齐以为他也和历年来的使节一样，要被扣押在西国度过一生。但在经历一顿戏弄、设局、殉国未遂后，大汗准许他们回归故国，而受邀派去出席新帝登基大典的重臣，正是卫王坂田银时，这无疑又是对东国的新一轮折辱。  
  
章二  
  
兰池，伫波殿。  
他方才回国，宫中内侍便急急忙忙地找到他，通报道：“河上大人，陛下要见你。”  
天空淅淅沥沥地落着小雨，刚好可以将人淋透，兰池蒙了一层轻纱，龙首船伫立在殿前的烟雨中，石雕的巨鲸无声卧在水下。  
从远处隐隐传来乐伶的弹唱：  
“薜荔柏兮蕙绸，  
荪桡兮兰旌。  
望涔阳兮极浦，  
横大江兮扬灵。  
扬灵兮未极，  
女婵媛兮为余太息。  
横流涕兮潺湲，  
隐思君兮陫侧……”  
略带哀怨的歌声弥漫在雨里，新帝高杉晋助正站在殿内，他穿了一件紫色夔纹曳地长袍，披缠枝金色外衣，手拿一根玉杖，黑发遮蔽了左眼，没有戴冠。在继位以前，人们对他的名号讳莫如深，他是河上万齐所在的“鬼兵队”的主人，曾被政敌脱口骂作“没有痛觉的悍兽”。  
然而，万齐跪拜行礼的，看上去却是一个柔弱堪怜的人，可以说是沉静的，像猫一样悄无声息。这种印象很大一部分来源于他体格纤细，相貌端丽——只是一种寻常的皇室美貌，诚然，这种美结合他本人变得十分动人，疯魔了芸芸众生。  
“爱卿平安归来，朕甚是欣悦。”高杉说道，他的每一句话对河上万齐来说都具有特别的意义，“得知爱卿迟迟难以归国，朕本打算派遣又子带兵营救。”  
“劳陛下挂念，微臣感激不尽。”  
高杉围绕此次出使盘问了万齐一些事情，这些问题都是没有逻辑的，其中的规律只有高杉自己知道，何况他的话语总是妥帖备至，只听高杉用随和的口气问：“他对你说了什么？”  
“卫王的话语实在令人不耻，无疑是诋毁。”  
“爱卿尽管向朕转达。”  
“当日行刺失败，卫王声称他是世上最不怕得罪东国晋帝的人，凡是东国派来行刺他的人，连头都被割下来做成了酒杯。因为他已经没有什么可以失去的了，如果说他有任何愿望，就是来东国杀了您。”万齐说话已经完全不像之前那样刻板，同高杉交谈字字句句都是真心。  
“如果他在帝都开始了行动……”高杉缓缓说道，他用一种耐人寻味的目光瞥了臣子一眼。  
“卫王是西国第一勇士，对付他理应精心部署人员，如若有变，臣愿以死护国。”万齐回答，抬头看到主人光辉的面容，高杉的眼神让他明白这一番对白的实质，都是为了和他交心，而且预先就知道结局，他们是相互理解的。  
  
章三  
  
使节走后，高杉没有坐下，而在殿内踱来踱去。虽说登基以来，他无意识地使出浑身解数，想要唤起追随者的忠心，何况他知道只要寥寥数语，就能让一名心存怀疑的将领心悦诚服，但他仍感到不满足。而且当万齐一走，高杉就完全忘记他了。  
的确，一个想法困扰着小皇帝，以各种不同的方式萦绕于他的脑海。那就是既然他有办法让任何一个前朝臣子唯马首是瞻，为什么竟有人对他如此冷漠决绝。  
西国的来访队伍已全部抵达，但整个宫城都不见卫王坂田银时的踪影，太监捎来密报，说卫王下辇就去赌博，稍晚又上花街游玩。  
高杉晋助批阅完奏折，打开书赏读，然后叫来司空，询问流云殿建造事宜。这时有人启奏，西国特使求见。高杉没有特意遣散监理，也未叫人迎接，显然是要让人受到冷遇。对这次西国大汗至送的厚礼，高杉只瞧了一眼礼单，便堆叠在手边，一个谢字都没讲。  
卫王姗姗来迟，他兴冲冲地走到皇帝面前，照西国人的习惯行了一礼，并不下跪，他说：“参见陛下，承蒙陛下建业，都城繁华，真叫我等蛮人大开眼界。”  
“你又在说胡话，银时，朕才刚刚登基，何来建业一说。”高杉冷不丁说道，看到银时面色有变，他不紧不慢，口气随便地问了一句：“听说你去赌骰，赢得怎么样？”  
“赢过，赢了一万七，但最后还是输了三千。”  
“可见你赌瘾很大，在我朝做官，这是要被解腕的。”  
银时的脸上此时显现出的漠然表情，会让人误会他是个开不得玩笑的角色，银时过于严肃地回应道：“陛下，有两件事你要谨记，一、我不是你的臣子，不归你管辖，二、最主要的是，我想做什么就做什么，这是我的权利。”  
“所以你今天也去了趟花街。”高杉说道，“难道我也没有过问的权利吗？”  
“陛下当然有，你有这世上最大的权利。你有权使河水断流，山川夷平，让成千上万的人活着或死去，只要你愿意。”银时侧过脸，露出比刚才还要执拗的神情，“一家妓院不足挂齿，只要你下令，隔天就会蒸发。”  
他说完这席话，发现周围全无动静，这才看向高杉，他明白只要高杉说出任何表明情绪不快的字眼，暗藏的精英部队就要对他出击了，这正是他想要的结果。但高杉只是凝视着他，银时发现他露出的悲观失望的神情时，不觉大吃一惊，便低下了头。  
“陛下恕罪，我没有在外面寻欢作乐，败坏异域风俗，只是去看望一个救助过的妹子。你有所不知，由于求了佛签，为保灵验，我尽量避免与女人交往。”  
“但愿如此。”高杉充满怀疑地说道。  
见他不信，银时补了一句：“我斗胆问，自我进来以后，殿里一时阴云密布，到底怎么做才能让陛下欢心呢？”  
“没什么，银时，你不论在哪里都很受宠，而我濒临绝望，我不会为此责怪你的。”高杉说道，话语中透露着得意，从银时越来越冷峻的目光可以想见，高杉这一番无聊的纠缠伤害到他了，他现在好像很后悔刚才说出了恳切的话。  
让他们重逢的，除了旧情，还有他们之间对立的邪魔，银时无法从内心驱逐它，也离不开。而高杉思忖着他的冷淡，想到“濒临绝望”这句话，这种懦弱的武器是危险的，下次肯定不能再对他用了。  
  
章四  
  
是夜，皇城宫内。  
晋帝正在设宴款待一个要杀他的男人。  
池中美人翩翩起舞，歌伶轻抚丝弦，唱道：  
“登白薠兮骋望，  
与佳期兮夕张。  
鸟何萃兮苹中，  
罾何为兮木上？  
沅有芷兮澧有兰，  
思公子兮未敢言……”  
银时坐在宴席向北的位置，可以挺自在地观察到向高杉谄媚的人们，但他只顾喝酒。  
东国的女人天生尤物，实在是漠北无法比拟的，但今夜银时居然一点都品味不到她们姿色，只觉得脂粉扰人。而且，高杉的臣子仿佛都变得柔顺了起来，一心一意地侍奉君主，考虑他的真正意图，琢磨他的精神处境，说了很多趣话，席间高杉不时露出笑容。  
银时留意着他们，哪些一脸谄媚，聪明圆滑，哪些有国士之风，而另一些呆头呆脑，他把短匕收在表层的鳞甲下，朝正对东方，身着盛装的君王踱了过去。  
“呜呼！”最先看到他走过来的御史大夫发出一声惊恐的大叫，但皇帝面上不动声色，于是无人敢僭越，银时一直走到了小皇帝跟前。  
“诸位！”他发出声音，几乎像在命令，“你们太挤了，可否散一散，让我也说句话？”  
“大王，您怎么来啦，您只需坐在原位，奴才帮您传话。”太监慌张又不客气地挡在前面说道。  
“何必跟卫王见外，打扰人家叙旧？”一名认识他的前朝臣子自作主张地说，银时很高兴，上前伸出手和他握了握。  
“你好，我不记得你了，但我不无敬意。”  
那人突然吃痛，诧异道：“王您手劲好大，不愧是传说能空手搏熊的英才。”  
高杉坐在桌案边，极其好奇、还有些不安地瞧着他：“银时，你一向没分寸，别吓唬他们了。”  
“我很吓人？”银时面向他发问，因为他看不到自己脸色和头发一样苍白，而目光如炬，“不必害怕我，这是我此生的最后一天了，让我们冰释前嫌，共饮一杯离别酒，然后再清算……”人们纷纷起立，恐惧地盯住他，原来银时拔出了刀，但是他忘了他带着佩刀，连这种东西是怎么带进宫的也忘了。  
高杉一动不动地望着他，仿佛没看到那把刀似的，他拿着酒杯说：“坐我身边来吧，银时，你不是说要与我喝一杯吗？”  
“陛下，这太出格了！”亲卫在一旁小声嘀咕，周边群臣发来如潮的警告。没想到高杉任性地说道：“我已下旨，而且朕决意这样做，如果众卿要卫王退下，那朕也离开。”  
“皇上说的话就是律法，微臣不敢违逆！”有人赶紧站队，并且殷勤地为银时布置了座位。  
银时不知道怎么就收了刀，加入了他们，坐在高杉身边和这群他不熟悉的人觥筹交错，但是密探指出他意志清醒，因为他只喝高杉杯中的酒，而且常常不等人敬他就全干了。  
银时听着大家的谈话，开始感到其中的乐趣，他无论和谁都相处和睦，时常大笑出声，充满悲剧的神情消失了，他已经忘记了世上的一切。  
在御座上高杉时常凑近他耳畔，跟他谈论某个人是不是忠诚，高杉的想法和他先前的看法完全一致，但在高杉的话语中总是包含致命的小心思，银时非常清楚，但他不以为意。他只关注高杉偶尔从杯里呷了一口酒，然后他便不动声色地将酒喝光。  
“请诸位尽情宴饮，酣畅而归。”高杉起身时略微不稳，面红耳赤，杯中物在显示酒力，这让银时相当惊讶。  
因此他提前离坐，稍后银时也跟了上去，宫人掌着灯围在他身边，防范银时的一举一动，但高杉吩咐他们散开，不论他准备坐轿去往哪间宫殿，现在他们扶着彼此往龙首船走了过去。  
庭院小径上，高杉因为舌头不停使唤，模糊地对他说：“坚冰已然破解。”  
银时担心他被华服绊倒，小心地握着高杉细瘦的手指。远离香熏和酒气，新鲜的空气伴随鸟虫啼鸣，让他清醒起来，高杉向宫人拿了一盏灯笼，银时立刻接到手中，他听到高杉在黑暗里轻笑。  
“你当真以为我醉了，银时，”高杉抬头和他对视，在灯笼的照耀下，那只眼睛闪着幽光。“如果我要借酒浇愁，不会挑这么多人在的时候，他们是斗红眼的虫蟊，有机会便倒戈。”  
“陛下，您巩固地位的道路还长着呢。”他们正走过一道拱桥，银时自然而然地说道。  
“不过我的寿命……”高杉起初摇了摇头，后来竟纵声大笑，乐得忘乎所以，他冲银时说道：“刚才我听出你准备明天自杀，为什么？但先别急，我也许有一句话还未对你说，明天才会告诉你，今天我想不起来。”  
银时沉默，红瞳倒映着他那美好的容貌，高杉满怀柔情地捏了捏他的手指。“到了，记得吗，我们正是在此地相识的。”  
站在龙首船前，高杉吩咐下人把灯都点亮，船只在湖水里的倒影，仿若一束永不熄灭的火苗。  
“你怎么又皱眉了？”高杉问。  
“没什么，别教我回忆起往事。”  
“不回忆它，”高杉敏锐地答复，带他走入画舫的大厅，继续说道，“但是你应当高兴，今夜有一个完全忠于我的人在，你可知道那是谁？”  
“我只知道一个叛国的毛贼。”兰池静谧华美，河灯随水漂流，银时跟着他观赏夜景，叙述道，“我原本打算来杀一头凶兽，他是个残忍、恐怖、玩弄人心的魔头，事成后我就在阴暗的角落里一了百了，很可怕对吧。”  
“阁下果真是西国的救世主，所做的皆是正义之举。”高杉用同情的目光看着他，“结果如何呢？”  
“很可惜，我失败了，永世不得翻身。”银时淡淡地说道，今日，当他再次见到高杉的时候，只觉得呼吸困难，自我保护地面部紧绷，神经质地冷漠。然而只要轻轻一瞥就能让他战栗不已，尤其是皇帝的宽恕和体贴，让他像一条小狗重新获得了宠爱，整个姿态洋溢着感激之情。  
“银时，我听不懂你的意思。”  
“如果陛下需要我，我立刻归降，要是陛下不需要，我当你的院子里的看门狗，再有人来，就赶我去门廊吧。”  
  
章五  
  
高杉的脸上泛起微笑，“你什么时候害怕过，为什么这么怕我呢？我们明明有十年没见面了。”  
“高杉，我一看到你，就以为我们在穷途末路，陷入绝望。”  
“的确，我折磨过你，也折磨其他人，但你能原谅我吗？”他正坐在船沿，用玉杖挑开搁浅的河灯，天真而残酷的神情，美的宛如一个幻象，“虽然你原谅了我，但你依然可以杀我，这是我赐给你的权利，无论是打我或是杀了我，怎样都可以。”  
高杉的一举一动比酒意更让他脱离常轨，银时一时失语，从后方抓住高杉的肩，沉下膝盖，俯身就吻他。  
高杉不得不将玉杖放置一旁，生疏地接纳这个吻，他尝到月桂糖的甜味，因为他的重心都被银时掌控着，他提防着避免落入水里。  
肆意的吻持续了好一阵，银时的另一只手从腰际上移，握住那棋子般小巧的下巴，这才睁开眼，忧愁地看向高杉的脸，留长的黑发下左眼紧闭，医师的手艺很好，眼珠剜去后也没有留下疤痕，但不可避免地另一只眼睛终究会受到感染，疯狂将伴随失明侵蚀他的身心。  
高杉对无休无止的吻表示抗议，不知道是不是酒起到了作用，还是银时的醉意传给了他，他开始晕晕乎乎地，脸上通红，手指漫无目的地抓紧银时的袖子，差点撕下来一块。银时松开唇时，高杉依恋地用舌头与他缠绵，在甜蜜中，银时尝到微苦的滋味。  
高杉喘着气，两手拉近他们的距离，贴着银时的耳畔下令道，“银时，可怜可怜我吧，不许在外面碰我。”  
“陛下，以后全都依你的。”银时搂住他，环顾四周，他意识到高杉这身衣服怎样都不方便，就把他扛在肩上，走进船内，拨开画舫里随处可见的帷幔。  
环佩叮当作响，银时将他扔到帷幔后一张宽敞的床上，这处只点有几盏不明亮的灯。高杉看到那对透亮的红色眸子，危险而隐忍，充满眷恋的爱意，银时爬上床，亲吻他的头发和冰凉的眼皮，扫过锁骨和胸前，他想亲吻布料下的每一寸皮肤，开始急不可耐地脱下他的外袍和繁冗的衣饰。  
“你把我压疼了。”高杉说着，用力把他朝外推。  
银时如梦初醒，方才记起他还穿着半身甲，重达一两百斤，他一只手撑在高杉脖颈边抬起身子，去解捆住铠甲的麻绳，这类装束无法一人穿戴和卸下，高杉打量了他一会儿，也挪上前帮忙。  
在脱下外甲后，高杉解他青白色水波纹上衣的带子，银时的躯干挺拔结实，是常年锻炼的结果，但令人意想不到的是，上面遍布纵横的旧伤痕，展示着这具身体过去经受的拷打和酷刑。  
高杉附上他的皮肤，虔诚地亲吻每一道伤痕，他感觉到了银时身上灼烧的热度，索性坐在他怀里，让他重新扒开华服紧实的领口。银时却没在看他，而是目光凝聚，注视另一个方向，他低声问：“谁在外面？”  
虽然在皇宫内一直有人待命，但现在，传令人正站在几层帘子外，禀告有急事求见。高杉从银时怀里挣开，去听他们说些什么，他也留意到银时的失落。  
“我很快回来。”高杉安慰他道。  
“你们去忙吧，我不会挡你的道的。”银时怯生生地对他说，但是控制不住，他调转过身闷声哭泣起来。  
高杉甚是意外，有些责备地说：“好了，你为什么总是哭，以前你也时常来找我，就是抱着我开始哭，一副不争气的样子，仿佛有值得哭泣的事一样。”  
“我很好，我……我不哭了。”银时脸红了，他转过身，温顺地笑了笑，高杉看了他一会儿，渐渐目光中暴露出神经质，他令待命的奴才取来新衣服，出门应付事务。  
过了半个时辰，高杉回到帷帐，看到银时跪坐在床边的地上，像只被放进屋后，只懂感恩的白色小狗。  
高杉立刻过去拉住他的手，“你还难过吗？好些了吗？”  
银时摇头，他说：“高杉，我没事，我反正是个背负耻辱的人，在哪里都没有容身之地，所以我想回到你身边，回到我的主人身边，哪怕一刻钟也好，然后再死去。”  
高杉看上去心如刀割，“不行，银时，你这个蠢透了的醉汉，你硬要这么说，我就要死在你前面。”  
银时被他的话吓到了，赶紧上前把他抱起来，放到床上，他们又黏到一块儿去了。从耳垂往下，银时热烈地吮吸着他的皮肤，发出强烈水声，像是在把他吞食。  
高杉被迫跟随他的动作，酥麻感在从触碰的地方扩散，他很费力地说着：“银时，我一直在等，我等了你十年，可我什么都不问，我跟他们说我恨你害死了太傅，我们变成仇敌，实在是愚蠢的往事，夺得国家只是无聊的消遣，而且我也不敢肯定你会回来……”  
“我回来了，高杉，耻辱我都能洗刷，但我一刻也不敢忘记你，如果不是想到你会召唤我，我留在世上有什么意义？”银时看到他的脸，听到他的声音，就像找到了欲望的源头，他们身上的衣物早就脱光了，银时一路吻至小腹，将高杉略微抬头的性器含入口中，周到地侍奉着。  
高杉揉着他毛绒绒的后脑，在银时熟练的技术中发出舒服的哼声，银时灵巧的舌头绕着泄口打转，不急不缓地吮吸和摩挲，来回玩弄了好几次高杉的定力，才让他射在嘴里。  
高杉全身潮红，低低地喘着，他凑上去舔了舔银时嘴角流出的一丝液体，细瘦冰凉的手指往下包裹住了银时发涨的阴茎。高杉的手上也有很多练剑留下的茧子，在套弄的时候带来更大的摩擦，刺激阴茎吐出一股股浊液，沾满了高杉贵气的手指。在先走液的滋润下，高杉满意地加快套弄的速度，他在银时亮闪闪的双眼里发现了一丝贪婪的神色。  
过去他们都会止步于此，但这次银时捉住他的脚踝拖到身前，顺势将他的双腿分到最开，居高临下地看着他。  
虽然预料到是怎么一回事，但高杉没有这方面的经验，他确实不知道男人和男人之间应该怎么做爱。银时象征性地征求了他的同意，高杉半信半疑地点了点头，银时伸出两根手指触碰他紧闭的穴口，他下意识地合拢双腿，却只是勾住了银时的腰。  
银时看出了他的不安，指节顺利地没入了穴口，在肠道里戳刺，高杉难耐地挪动着双腿，直到他按压内壁一块软乎乎的地方，让高杉身子一软，发出娇嗔。  
银时对刚刚发现的新天地着力攻击，然后在他体内用手指来回抽插了一阵，干涩的肠道很快填满了爱液，变得润滑。  
他加了一根手指插入处子小穴，这样他就能轻松地扩开穴口，看到里面的软肉，高杉尽量保持呼吸平稳，直到银时用两根手指夹住内壁的软肉恶作剧地一掐。  
高杉叫喊出声，而银时的高涨的阴茎还在饥渴地摩擦他的腿根，让他一时感到恐惧。“给我等等，银时。”他命令道，银时配合地停下动作，高杉抬起腰，用大腿夹住他勃发的阴茎，缓解胀痛。  
“我的高杉，你太屈尊降贵了。”银时充满情欲地喃喃着，从他的腿间拔出性器，重新抵在穴口，“但你最了解我的性格，我更喜欢强迫的。”  
“死性不改的混蛋。”高杉抱怨，银时就在这时破开他的城门，侵占温暖的内部，高杉抬手捂住将要发出的一声尖叫。一插进去，银时就粗鲁地抽动起来，弄得身下的人发出断断续续的呻吟，银时俯身拨开高杉已经咬出血痕的手，侵略性地吻上去，接管了他的呼吸。  
高杉眼里雾气弥漫，不由自主地抱紧了他，感受每一次撞击带来的痛觉和充盈，银时放缓速度，在敏感点上厮磨，温暖的肉壁紧紧包裹住他的性器，夹得他欲仙欲死。他停下深吻，被刺激得低喘，双手轻揉着高杉的臀瓣，让穴口将他吞得更深入，高杉轻轻摇头，哭喊着恳求他不要再往里插了，潮红的脸上满是泪痕。银时只是微笑，在完全打开的穴口试探着，开始向内挺动，幅度越来越大，几乎每次都整根抽出，再完全没入，进到前所未有的深度，把高杉的哭叫撞得支离破碎。他的叫声如同催情的药剂，让银时卖力抽插的时候产生一种错觉：他已经彻底占有高杉了。  
肠道里越来越湿滑，更容易接纳银时的器物了，在剧烈的交合下，高杉的性器重新起了反应，银时抚慰着他，拧了拧一边缺乏照顾的乳头，将另一边乳头含在口中，高杉忍受不了这样的刺激，他在浪叫中大脑空白，后穴一阵阵收缩，银时感到插入的地方传来暖烘烘的热流，高杉潮吹了，湿热的液体从缝隙溢出，他满足地叹了口气，继续肆无忌惮地撞击内部，最后沉重进出了几个回合后，射进高杉的肉穴里。  
高杉在情欲中搁在银时肩膀上喘息，迷茫地望着天花板，虽然银时没有留恋地将性器退了出来，但意识清醒以后，他还是有种被贯穿的羞耻感，白色和透明液体失禁一样地在身下汇成一滩。腿合不拢，他勉强半撑起身，银时在一旁贴心地托住他。  
“陛下要夸我的床技吗，因为喜欢您我才好好表现的。”银时卖弄可爱地说着。  
“啊，银时。”高杉被他的怪力弄得差点濒死，他扭开手，吃力地爬到银时身上，张开腿跨坐，借助灯光，看到了留在大腿内侧的斑斑指印，高杉突然有些恼火。“你不会以为这样就打发我了吧。”  
银时惊讶之下咽了口口水，视线在他有着单薄曲线的小腹上移动，一股白液正从高杉的后穴里倒流出来，看得银时的小兄弟又开始发硬……  
“不要骗我，银时，你要是再敢爱谁，我只能把他拔舌，挖出眼珠。”  
“我想我也分不出精力去爱哪个了。”银时喃喃着，握住他的腰，高杉骑着他，俯身和他接吻，永无止境的吻，饕餮般的爱欲。  
（银时有诸多变态的小爱好，但对他而言床是必需品，没有任何地方比在自己床上做爱来得更舒适，可是高杉喜欢在不同的场合考验他的性爱技巧，比如别人的床上。）  
  
尾声  
  
他的相貌异于常人，是异邦遗孤，养父虽官居少傅，但也将他遮遮掩掩。银时幼年的记忆十分孤独，刚被从战场上捡回来的时候，他是个无比嗜杀的小怪物，令人敬而远之，在养父的影响下，他开始说话和识字，他独自学习的事物，超过了当朝很多有能耐的学子。  
出于依赖，父亲每次教学，他就躲在附近。有一次银时攀上墙外一株大树，默默地做着等待。  
在树上，他刚好能远看可见的一切，然后便注意到了那个跟他一样孤独的同龄孩子。如今回想起来，让银时提起兴趣的只是对方和精致人偶一样的不真实感。高杉晋助才几岁，却一个朋友也没有，不是独自坐在角落里就是跟人打架，几天来，银时像动物追寻猎物一样，想方设法地接近他。  
后来因为一帮恶少纠缠高杉，让银时趁机成功吸引了他的注意力，银时本想逞能展示一番绝佳的刀技，却连一个人也没有揍到，他被火速赶来的养父提着后领拎走了。  
后来的数年，他藉由对高杉的一系列因缘接触到了外面的世界，一来二去，他们都在银时的养父吉田松阳手下学习，松阳每周进宫授课，但银时并没有与王公贵族厮混，而是和养父过着清贫的日子，少年时代他选择了参军。  
没想到身为当朝皇子的高杉晋助跟了过来，依地位担任监军，在银时看来，这些权贵子第占满了向上的通道，居然连唯一的机会军营都不放过，实在可鄙。他时常据此调侃高杉那娇贵的身份，高杉因此更刻苦了，骑射弓马不比他差，性格出奇的倔，让他们之间硝烟弥漫。  
银时始终不明白到底有什么理由，让高杉晋助那颗偏执的心里，除了爱他没有任何别的愿望。而他跟这个世界实在是格格不入，只有想到高杉的存在会让他感到满足。  
年近天命，先帝开始笃信巫术，甚至任命了一派来路不明的术士为重臣，其中行踪最为诡秘的首领一度担任帝国的丞相，用种种令人无法理解的手段除去了很多先帝忌惮的敌人。  
先帝信了他们占卜的所谓天命，为了古籍中一句“东方之国，亡于松阴”，在国中到处捕杀预言中会带来亡国之祸的人，最后找到了银时的养父。恰好松阳正在对抗北方而来的侵略者，银时和高杉都在军中，他们中了朝廷借刀杀人的计划，孤军被围，高杉暗地里前来援助，也遭沦陷，只剩一支小队，从漠北取道，九死一生回到了京城。  
在他生长和为之奉献的城市里，银时迎接了审判，松阳被构陷为叛军，高杉也受到牵连，在抗争中失去了左眼。冷酷狡诈的权臣让银时担任处刑人，必须舍弃其中一方才可过关，银时没有片刻犹豫，为了高杉他选择弑父，这也是他和养父约定的结果。  
“悲惨的人们，殊不知你们才是松阳培育的牺牲品。”有着看似慈悲面容的男人对他们说。  
后来，巫师们就离开了东国，不知道被他们下了什么咒语，先帝开始崩落，行为逐渐失智。  
高杉负伤浑浑噩噩，银时则一直被关在牢房里，直到有人用性命助他越狱，银时决定先回到老家看看，却只得到一片废墟，一夜之间，家人都被屠尽，家仆四散逃亡。没想到高杉也在那儿，站在雨里，未愈合的左眼渗出新血。他说：多么脆弱，在卑劣的法礼面前，我们无非是蝼蚁，要想复仇，只有颠覆这个肮脏的国家。  
那是他们最后一次合作，高杉放火烧了章台，银时乘乱夺走父亲的尸首。临别前，高杉曾给他一枚玉韘作为信物，要与他汇合安葬亡师后，再行逃亡。韘象征着托付，然而高杉竟失约了，银时等来的只有追兵，这个恶劣的玩笑让他腹背受敌。远逃投奔西国的路上，他失去了一切，只见塞北的广阔天地，昆仑湖边，沙鸥群集，他羡慕这些水鸟，因为世间生灵普遍自由，唯有人活在樊笼之中。  
人类，不会飞翔。  
  
  
[全文完]  



End file.
